The present invention is generally related to battery reconditioners and more particularly to an improved microprocessor controlled battery reconditioner for use in battery-operated radio transceivers.
In the prior art, the battery-operated portable equipment often used nickel-cadmium ("Ni-Cad") batteries. Ni-Cad batteries are subject to a so-called "memory effect" that is induced by uniform shallow cycles of discharging and charging. For example, if the battery is operated so that it repeatedly delivers 50% of its full capacity and then is recharged, the battery may show sharp decrease in its ability to deliver proper battery voltage when being operated beyond 50% of full capacity. This memory effect exhibited by Ni-Cad batteries can be eliminated by deep discharging or reconditioning the battery. Some prior art battery chargers include a switch selectable deep discharge cycle after which the battery is then re-charged. However, none of the prior art battery-operated equipment includes a battery reconditioner that is microprocessor controlled and user selectable.